


Diálogo en el que Draco es Einstein, pero peinado

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-09
Updated: 2008-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Diálogo en el que Draco es Einstein, pero peinado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sirem](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sirem).



—Todo lo que hagas, yo lo hago mejor.

 

—No es cierto —gruñó Potter.

 

—Puedo preparar pociones mejor que tú.

 

—P-puedo… —tartamudea Harry, pensando cómo darle pelea.

 

—Puedo articular oraciones más complejas que tú.

 

—Pero…

 

—…y más rápidamente.

 

—Draco —gruñe Harry.

 

—Puedo peinarme mejor que tú.

 

—Eso no es justo, el cabello lo heredé, no puedo…

 

—En fin, soy mejor que tú.

 

—Claro que no.

 

—Claro que sí.

 

—Yo puedo volar mejor que tú —reclama Potter, casi victorioso.

 

—Pero yo pude volar antes.

 

—Eso no…

 

—Y soy más convincente y mono que tú.

 

—Contra eso último no tengo objeción —sonríe Harry, de medio lado.

 

—En fin, en general, soy más listo que tú.

 

—No es cierto.

 

—Potter, pongámoslo así:  yo no fui el que se enteró que Dumbledore follaba con Grindelwald aún después de siete años de verlo usar túnicas moradas, gorritos coquetos y chupando caramelitos mientras guiñaba el ojo a diestra y siniestra.

 

—Auch. Truche…

 

—¿ _Touché_?

 

—Sí, eso.


End file.
